The Magnetic Terror
|image =HB Goji ep 09 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Magnetic Terror |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =10 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Magnetic Terror is the tenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with a Pilot named Eddie flying his Plane through a Thick Patch of Fog. Suddenly, the engine of his Plane stalls and the rest of the Plane's controls go haywire, forcing Eddie to bale out of the Plane as it flies out of control. Elsewhere, a Giant Monster that resembles a Sea Turtle appears from out of the Water below and swallows the Plane whole before submerging back underwater. Meanwhile, the Calico Crew is also stuck in the same fog, suffering from malfunctions similar to that of the Plane from before, debunked to be from a magnetic disturbance in the area nearby. At that moment, the Calico Crew notices Eddie parachuting from the Sky and landing in the freezing waters. Luckily, Eddie is saved by Godzooky and the rest of the Calico Crew nurse him back to full health. Eddie reveals to the Crew what had happened to his Plane, being hijacked by a similar magnetic disturbance while he was headed towards Antarctica towards an Oil Rig to deliver supplies. Hoping to get some answers themselves, the Calico Crew set sail for Antarctica. Meanwhile at the Oil Rig, the Magnetic Monster reveals itself and attacks the site, consuming all the Metal in the area by firing Magnetic Waves from its mouth, pulling in all forms of Metal and causing a Giant Oil Spill. The Calico Crew arrives on the scene to discover the Monster on its rampage, revealing who had been behind the spike in Magnetic Energy. At that moment, the Magnetic Monster notices the Calico and attempts to eat it too. Luckily, Majors calls on Godzilla, who arrives just in time to save the Calico from the Giant Turtle's hunger. Godzilla then battles with the Magnetic Monster, but the Turtle's incredibly powerful Magnetic Waves causes all of Godzilla's attacks to bounce off of it. At one point, a fireball that was repelled by the Giant Turtle lands on the Oil Spill, causing a massive fire that traps the Calico inside of it. Realizing that the Calico Crew is in danger, Godzilla goes off to rescue them and to put out the fire, but in doing so, the Magnetic Monster retreats from the fight. With the Magnetic Monster having left the fight, Quinn notes that its heading straight for the South Pole. Quinn then states that if its Magnetic Energy comes into contact with the South Pole's Magnetic Properties, it would cause the entire Ice Cap to be destroyed by their Magnetic Polarities being repelled off of one another. Majors and Brock agree to follow after the Magnetic Monster in the Calico's Mini-Sub to make sure it doesn't go after the South Pole. Eddie is left to keep track of the radio waves from the Mini-Sub while Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky look for the Monster on land inside of the Calico's Hovercraft. Suddenly inside of the Mini-Sub, the engine goes haywire and ultimately stalls, causing the Mini-Sub to crash into the Crevice of an Ice Formation. To make matters worse, Majors cannot contact Godzilla for help due to the Magnetic field jamming the Godzilla signal. Quinn and Pete also have trouble of their own. With the Magnetic Monster getting closer, the Magnetic Field on the South Pole continues to get more and more unstable, causing an Earthquake and forcing them to retreat back to the Hovercraft for safety. Suddenly, the Magnetic Monster appears before the Mini-Sub, and swallows it up (along with Majors and Brock) with its Magnetic Waves. The Magnetic Monster then surfaces on the Arctic, notices Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky, and attempts to kill them. Luckily Godzooky manages to call out to Godzilla, who arrives on the scene by bursting through the Ice from underneath. As Godzilla and the Magnetic Monster resume their fight, Quinn and Pete learn that Majors and Brock are both stuck inside of the Magnetic Monster and they fear that they might be killed too in Godzilla and the Monster's fight. Despite their fears, Majors and Brock tell them to get away as the Earth's safety is more important than their own. Back to Godzilla and the Magnetic Monster's fight, Godzilla attempts to overpower the Turtle, but just as it seems he's winning, the Magnetic Monster begins feeding on the Magnetic Energy of the South Pole, increasing its power and size and continuously letting it bounce Godzilla's attacks off of it. Eventually the Magnetic Monster becomes so big from the excessive Magnetic Energy its fed off of that it dwarfs Godzilla in size. At one point, the Turtle even attempts to swallow Godzilla whole, but luckily Godzilla managed to resist. At that moment, Quinn gets an epiphany: If the Magnetic Monster is placed directly under the South Pole, it would get too much energy for it to handle and possibly kill it. As Quinn and Pete rally the information to Godzilla, Godzilla manages to lure the now titanic Magnetic Monster directly under the pole and sure enough, the excessive amount of magnetic energy causes the Monster to swell up like a balloon and explode, killing it in a graphic display. During the explosion, the Mini-Sub (as well as the rest of the material that the Monster ate) is sent flying, but luckily is caught by Godzilla, saving Majors and Brock. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Magnetic Monster Gallery to be added Trivia *This is the first time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla fights an opponent vastly bigger than himself when he fights the magnetically-enhanced Magnetic Monster. *Godzilla introduces a new ability he never used before: the ability to breath fire from his nostrils. This is the only episode in the entire series in which he demonstrates this ability. However, this could also possibly be an animation error. Poll Do you like The Magnetic Terror? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour